Just A Taste
by garganta
Summary: "I want to taste what you taste like."- Alex Vause was used to have control but there was no control to be had. The bathroom scene from 2x10. Alex/Piper, rated M for the obvious, oneshot.


"_I want to taste what you taste like."_

Alex Vause was never one to lose her composure. Alex Vause was someone who was in control. She was used to be in control of her emotions, of her urges, of her decisions.

But these eight words, whispered in her ear by that young, blonde WASPy woman, a woman she thought she'd never see again after that fiasco with Sylvie; these eight words made her lose it.

It was something she didn't feel that often. Alex Vause was by no means prudish and shy when it came to her sexuality. She liked sex- a lot. She liked to seduce women; sometimes with the intention to make them mules, sometimes for her own pleasure.

With Piper, she didn't know which one it was- or if it was either of those options in the first place.

Alex didn't say a word when Piper whispered in her ear. What could she say to something like that? Her body spoke louder and clearer than her voice could have anyways, as she felt her sex heat up and throb, as she felt herself become wetter with every second. She felt herself close in towards the blonde, crash her lips on hers, feel her tongue slip into the hot mouth of the blonde. None of these actions were consciously decided by her. She didn't think them. They just happened. Every movement, every action- they just happened.

She grabbed the blonde by her arm and walked towards the bathroom. Piper glanced behind them once, probably checking if they were being followed, but Alex couldn't care less if they were. All she wanted and cared about right now was having the blonde's tongue between her legs, her lips around her clit.

Neither of them looked around in the bathroom, not bothering the see if they were alone as Alex pulled Piper inside a stall and closed it behind her. She pressed Piper against the door, kissing her again.

It was impossible for her to put into words what it was she felt when they kissed. When her lips where on Piper's it always felt like a thousand things; fire and ice, lightning and thunder, spicy and sweet. Kissing the blonde made her skin tingle, her mind reel and her heart speed up to a million miles a minute. They kissed and their tongues were dancing with each other and Alex Vause was used to be in control. She crept one hand up the blonde's top, her palm burning as she felt the hot, soft skin of the blonde. She heard the blonde's breath hitch as her hand trailed a path upwards, felt the soft, small swell of the blonde's breast before cupping it, massaging it and caressing the stiff nipple between her fingers.

Her sex felt on fire and she desperately needed _something_ down there, _anything_. So, she took one of Piper's hands with her own free one, guiding it towards the button of her pants.

She broke the kiss, both catching their breath, before she spoke. "Open it."

Piper looked at her; those usually so innocent and bright blue eyes of hers darkened by lust stared right into her own green ones as the blonde used her other hand to open up the brunette's pants.

Alex took hold of the blonde's hand again, this time guiding it inside her pants and her underwear. Piper bit her lower lip as she touched another woman's sex for the very first time. Alex held her own hand on top of the blonde's, guiding her through the motions, showing her how she liked it. "Just like that…" She whispered as she closed her eyes, giving in to the feeling of pure bliss brought upon her by the blonde. She pulled away her own hand and used it to brace herself on the door as the other resumed to touch and massage the blonde's breast. Her breath hitched as the blonde grew bolder and picked up her pace, massaging Alex's sex, cupping it with her hand and putting pressure on her clit with her palm. If Piper hadn't seemed told her, Alex wouldn't believe that the blonde was a virgin when it came to women. She had to bite down on the blonde's shoulder when she felt a finger slip inside her, pumping in and out of her.

"Is it good?"

Alex nodded.

"You feel amazing around me."

Alex looked at the blonde, their eyes locked.

"Feeling another woman around my fingers…it's amazing."

Alex closed her eyes as she felt herself closing in to her orgasm.

"Are you going to come soon?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly she felt empty. She glared at the blonde who looked at her wet fingers in fascination before putting her middle finger in her mouth and licking it clean.

If Alex wouldn't have been so frustrated right now she would have moaned at the sight. "What the hell? You can't stop just like that!"

"Relax." Piper pressed a kiss on her lips, leaving the faintest of hints of Alex's own taste on the brunette's lips. "I want you to come on my mouth."

With that, the blonde dropped down into a squat in front of Alex and pulled her pants down, dragging her underwear down with it. Alex didn't say a word as Piper spread her legs; she just followed the blonde's lead.

Alex Vause was used to have control but when she felt the first hesitant touch of the blonde's lips on her sex, there was no control to be had. When the blonde's lips were followed by her warm tongue spreading her lower lips, dragging up until it touched her clit, she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

Alex Vause never was loud during sex, but when Piper got bolder, her lips and tongue more persistent, when Piper's fingers joined and returned where they were meant to be- inside Alex- the brunette couldn't keep quiet. She felt herself inch closer to that orgasm she had wanted so badly since _those eight words_ with a frightening pace and she could feel that this orgasm would hit her hard and when it came- when she came- with Piper's lips and tongue around and on her clit, her fingers inside her, she moaned loudly.

Her body stiffened, her hands on Piper's head holding the blonde's face in place, not allowing her to pull away from her sex as she rode out her orgasm.

When it was over, she felt behind her and closed the toilet's lid before dropping down on it, not trusting her legs.

"Fuck…"

"Was it good?" Piper ask innocently- or as innocent as it could look with her hair looking like sex, her lips tasting and her breath smelling like the sex of another woman. She never looked was attractive to Alex than she was right now.

"You sure that was your first time?"

She chuckled at Piper's blush and moaned when she tasted herself on Piper's lips.

The blonde smiled mischievously at her.

"You taste great, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I was asked by Raiden516 to do this scene, from Alex's POV. I hope you enjoyed this, Raiden! And the rest of you guys, too! I enjoyed writing it anyways. Who wouldn't, those two are great. <strong>

**If there's anyone else with requests, ask me! As long as it is Alex/Piper or Schilling/Prepon, I mostly don't care what you guys will ask- no matter if fluff or sex. It has to be oneshots though! I am busy enough with multi-chapter stories already. Ask away and I'll see if it's something I can do. Review or PM me.**


End file.
